


you know that we fit together (i know your heart like the back of my hand);

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, anyways i love them. love them as well, there were too many and i thought why not lmao, there's gonna be mentions of other characters as well as ships but the main focus is huma, this is just a huma version of my malvie drabbles series honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: The Huma version of my hopefully endless series of drabbles featuring these two lovebirds in different settings and scenarios based on prompts and etc. (May feature other Descendants characters and pairings as well, but it's all about Huma.)





	1. the babysitters.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. You may have read these on my tumblr evies-grimhildes or on my other drabble series, but I just thought since there were so many written, it was time for Huma to get one of these as well. Hope you enjoy! ♥

**_“Y’know, I don’t think you should be saying that kinda stuff next to the kid.”_ **

 

“Y’know, I don’t think you should be saying that kinda stuff next to the kid.” Harry spoke up from where he sat on the couch, eyeing Uma with worried eyes as his girlfriend sat with the ten months old girl on the carpet. If there was anything he knew for sure about Evie, was that the woman did not approve of certain words being said around her almost-one year old.

“She doesn’t know what it means,” Uma said, dismissively, and then she smiled, a glint appearing in her eyes as she held the small blonde girl up to her eye-level, “Can you say ‘shit’, angel?”

“Uma!”

The baby in the woman’s arms giggled, and Uma couldn’t stop herself from smiling widely back at her, ignoring Harry, “Can you say it for Auntie Uma, baby?”

Harry sighed, “Uma, Evie’s gonna be pis- angry if the first words out of her daughter are a swear word.”

“I know.”

Harry’s not sure how he ended up being the responsible one around children, but ever since Uma and him had been titled Mal and Evie’s daughter’s official babysitter, it had become a new development. He didn’t even know he was good with kids up until baby Ava was born and he had successfully managed to get the kid to stop crying, and with the two of them being the girl’s godparents, they had been named the kid’s official care-takers whenever Mal or Evie needed them to step in.

Which was, you know, great, because Ava was probably the sweetest kid alive and they always had fun with her, but lately Uma’s been hell-bent on getting the kid’s first word to be a swear word, and Harry’s kinda worried that his girlfriend’s determination would eventually pay off and Evie would hire a deep-web hitman to knock on their door.

Or something.

After Uma tried to get the kid to repeat ‘shit’ for the fifth time in 15 minutes, Harry spoke up again, “Uma, language. Please.”

“This kid doesn’t give a fuck, Harry, she’s just a tiny baby with no comprehension of language or whatever.” Uma rolled her eyes, her smile still in place as she bounced the little girl up and down in her arms.

“I don’t know about you, but I actually like being alive and I enjoy being able to take care of Ava, so if you could please drop your mission to get her first words to be a curse word-“

“But it’d be so funny,” Uma protested, frowning and pouting over her shoulder at Harry, who just sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to mask his amusement, “C’mon, you know it would. Mal would be  _fucked_ -“

“Language.”

“Fucked,” Uma repeated, this time to the little girl. Ava’s big green eyes only looked up at Uma in curiosity, and Uma grinned before bringing the girl up again so she could press a little kiss to her forehead, making the baby squeal happily in her arms, “Can you say  _that,_  sunshine?”

The baby only squealed and giggled back at her, clearly not processing her words, and Uma chuckled to herself. “No idea what I’m saying, right, baby? Uncle Harry is just being silly, right?”

Ava hummed, as if agreeing, and Uma looked up at Harry with bright eyes, making him roll his eyes but smile nonetheless.

“Y’know, when we have our own kids, Mal’s gonna get her revenge if you really manage to complete your mission.” Harry spoke up easily after a moment of watching Uma and Ava giggle at each other, his tone sounding as if this was just some random thought that had occurred to him, as if he was commenting on what he wanted for dinner.

Uma paused her bouncing of Ava, to which the blonde girl whined at, and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, “When we have our own kids?”

Harry gave her a boyish grin and shrugged one shoulder, “I’m a married with four kids type of man, sweetheart. Thought you knew what you were getting into.”

Uma actually laughed out loud, and Harry smiled when Ava squealed and raised her tiny fists towards Uma in response to the sound, “Four kids? Damn, you better run and find yourself a woman who’s willing to pop four kids out of her like that, you ain’t getting any younger.” Harry laughed and shook his head.

“For you, my love, I’ll settle for two kids.”

Uma rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless, and then she laughed, “I’m never letting Mal near our kid ever, by the way. I know she’d try to do the exact same shit I’m doing and I’m not having it.”

Harry didn’t even bother to chastise her for her language this time, “She let you around her baby.”

“’Cuz she’s a dumbass,” Uma replied, her eyes never leaving the small baby in her arms, “Can you repeat dumbass, baby? Also, Evie is your best friend and she trusts you to keep the baby alive while I keep her entertained, so there’s that, too.”

Harry couldn’t argue with that, and he settled on watching Uma with their goddaughter. The sight before him warmed his insides completely and left him longing to get to share that with his girlfriend (and pretty much the love of his life) as well – starting by popping the big question, something he’d just been waiting for the right moment to do.

They had met over three years ago during Evie’s birthday party, having only heard about each other through their two best friends, and he’d instantly been taken by the girl with the funny jokes and bright smile and he had decided right then he’d want to be around her forever – something he’s always repeating to her, only to get a “can you like, keep it in your pants for one minute?” in response, but a soft and affectionate smile on the face he loved so much.

Uma was truly the one, and he could not wait to build the rest of his life around the woman that was currently singing Bodak Yellow softly to put their best friends’ baby to sleep.

Starting, of course, with asking the big question at the right time.

-

The right time came two weeks later, at precisely 8AM on a Saturday morning, when Uma had sleepily picked up a call from Mal only to be completely awakened when the blonde girl screamed at her for getting her kid’s first word to be ‘shit’, saying Evie thought it was  _her_ fault for not being able to control her language around the baby and saying there would be hell to pay with Uma’s first born.

Once she hung up, Uma had looked at him with a huge happy smile and he’d known right then it was the right time.

And after she’d said yes, he’d told her Mal was never babysitting their kids, to which she whole-heartedly agreed.

“I’ll be damned if Mal’s the one to get my kid’s first word to be a curse word,” She’d giggled, “I mean, that’s my job.”

Harry groaned.


	2. little badass.

“Auntie Uma, look what I can do!”

Uma sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in twenty minutes, turning around only to widen her eyes and gasp as the tiny blonde climbed on a shelf. “Ava! Get down!”

“But-“

“ _Now._ ”

Uma prided herself in being the cool aunt, the one who lets Ava do whatever she wants – even going so far as teaching the young girl swear words -, but today she was feeling less and less like being the cool aunt and more like being the annoying uncool stick-to-the-rules aunt (read: Audrey) because Ava was honestly testing how far Uma’s patience could run.

Mal had commented a few weeks ago that her daughter had been going through her rebellious phase – one that Uma had immediately asked why Mal hadn’t grown out of hers – and she was almost impossible to deal with.  Uma hadn’t believed her so much, – how impossible could a four year old  _be_ , really? – but, as it turns out… pretty impossible.

Evie and Mal had asked her to babysit the girl because they both had important work commitments and their usual babysitter had another kid to take care of, and Uma had gracefully accepted. After all, little Ava spending the day slash night with Uma and Harry wasn’t any new development.

It was a new development, though, babysitting this little… wannabe ninja that Mal and Evie were currently raising.

Uma was currently at the local Wal-Mart with the little girl doing some last minute shopping, Harry on his way to pick them up from work.

“Okay, kid, I need you to behave and stick with me, got it?” Uma said to the blonde girl as she trailed beside her, fiddling with her pigtail braids as she watched the people walking by. “This is a big store; we can’t afford to lose you around here, now can we?”

Ava giggled, shaking her head. “Okay, I will.”

Uma grinned, “That’s my girl.”

They strolled through the store for the next few minutes without any problems - Ava making little comments here and there about her favorite products (which were mostly just cookies and candy) and Uma asking her to grab things that were on the lower shelf.

Uma was convinced she had tamed the little monster by the time they reached the checkout line, when it happened.

You know how people say you should never look away from a child and you think they’re exaggerating? Yeah, they’re not.

One minute Uma’s trying to find a good line, the other she’s looking down to say something to the little girl only to find out she isn’t there. She groaned.

She looked around her for a moment, trying to locate the little girl, but couldn’t find her anywhere near. She could feel the panic start to rise, and she quickly grabbed her cart handle and moved away from the queue she had been standing on, looking around the crowded store desperately trying to find her.

Mal would  _never_  let her live this down.

She asked around if anyone had seen the little girl, only to meet apologetic headshakes and slightly judgmental eyes.  Until one teenage girl nodded and motioned towards the front of the store, past the cash registers and towards the area with the vending machines and games. Uma sighed and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Harry’s number as she made her way there.

He, bless his heart, picked up on the second ring, “Yes?”

“Are you on your way?”

“Just walked in, actually. I’m on the first floor.”

Uma sighed in relief, “Great, please hurry. Like, code red hurry.”

There was a pause, “Is it what I think it is?”

“Probably, yeah.”

A small curse, and then, “Okay, I see you. Hold on.”

Uma looked to her right just in time to see her boyfriend jogging towards her, a worried look on his face.

“Did you lose her?” He asked as a greeting, and Uma thought to act offended at his assumption before she realized that he was spot on.

She handed him her credit card and the shopping cart before she spoke, “Get this through the checkout for me, I know where she is.”

Harry nodded and started making his way towards the lines as Uma walked towards the machines. She looked around the small area, trying to find the little girl only to see no sign of her anywhere. Trying to control her panic, she stopped beside the claw machine and breathed in and out slowly.

That’s when she caught sight of a small movement inside the claw machine and turned to look more closely.  _Was that…?_

She gasped when brown eyes met green ones.

“Ava!” She hissed, “What the f-  _hell_? _”_

The little girl giggled up at there from where she sat surrounded by stuffed animals and little toys. “Hi, Aunt Uma!”

“How did you get in there?”

Uma was mostly impressed, a little pissed but mostly impressed.

“Jus’ crawled in through that little door.” She nodded down and Uma looked at where she was motioning to, her eyebrows raising when she took notice of the small gap that served as a ‘door’ for the little girl into the machine. “I wanted this dragon.” She raised her tiny fist holding a pink and purple stuffed dragon in a victory smirk – so reminiscent of Mal’s smirk – and Uma didn’t know if she should laugh or berate the girl.

She decided on smiling, “You are a little badass, aren’t you?” The girl giggled up at her, and Uma shook her head, “Can you leave through the little door again now?”

Ava’s grin dimmed and she looked sheepishly at Uma for a moment before slowly shaking her head ‘no’. Uma’s stomach dropped, her amusement at the situation slowly fading at that.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Harry’s number again.

“Did you find her?” He asked as soon as she picked up. She closed her eyes.

“I did. Where are you?”

“I’m just putting the stuff in the car.”

“Great, can you come meet me at the claw machine?”

A pause, “Uh, why?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay.”

Uma hung up, her eyes opening and finding the little girl staring up at her with that small grin again. “Now how are we gonna get you out without drawing attention to us, huh?”

The little blonde shrugged and Uma sighed, “Seems about right, kid.”

“Uma, what’s going on? Where’s Ava?” came a voice from her right, and Uma turned to see Harry approaching her with confused eyes. Uma turned to him and motioned her head to the right, towards the claw machine. He frowned and looked at the machine. “What’s th- oh, my God.”

Ava smiled widely up at Harry and waved. He widened his eyes. “How – what – how are we gonna get her out?”

“I don’t know, she can’t crawl back from where she got in.” Uma said quietly, noticing a few people were glancing their way curiously. Harry looked at the little trap door and then back at the girl inside the machine.

“You really can’t leave through that little door, sweetie?” He asked softly, and Ava shook her head again. “Okay.”

Harry turned to Uma and said the words she dreaded to hear, “We’re gonna have to ask for help.”

Uma made a face but nodded, knowing it was the right decision but still not wanting people to see what was going on. Harry looked around the area and quickly found a worker standing by one of the vending machines. Uma watched as he walked towards him and they talked for a moment, motioning towards the machine, and she watched as the worker’s eyes widened and eyebrows raised as Harry told him their problem.

The two made their way back to where she stood and the young worker’s wide shocked eyes took in the scene before him. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, “Uh, I’m not sure there’s a code for it, but there’s a kid in the claw machine.”

Uma and Harry watched as the guy exchanged a few words with someone through the walkie-talkie and Uma groaned, turning to Harry, “Mal’s never gonna let me live this down.”

“She doesn’t have to know.” Harry shrugged, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“You think Ava isn’t gonna tell her what happened?”

Harry paused, “We can ask her not to.”

“Who are you and what happened to my boyfriend Harry?”

Harry chuckled, he was about to answer when they saw a maintenance guy walk towards them and the worker turn to him and explain the situation. The older man scratched his beard as he studied the scene for a moment before he spoke up, “We’re gonna need the keys to the machine and a ladder.”

The worker nodded, “I’ll go get it.”

Uma watched as he walked off quickly and Harry turned to look in the machine again, smiling at a bored-looking Ava.

“You good, A?”

The little blonde nodded, “Kinda hungry.”

Harry chuckled, “We can get something to eat after we get you out of there.”

“We’re gonna get you out in no time, kid.” The maintenance guy spoke up, and Ava grinned brilliantly at him, making him chuckle, “I have to say, this has never happened before and I’ve worked here for years.”

“Seems about right.” Uma said, shaking her head. Then, a thought struck. “Before they get you out…” She trailed off as she grabbed her phone from her pocket, “Say cheese, A.”

The little girl grinned brightly at her and Uma chuckled as she took as many pictures as she could. The maintenance guy and Harry chuckled at them.

The young worker came back soon after that, a folded ladder under his arm. He grabbed the key for the machine from his pocket and handed it to the older man before unfolding the ladder and setting it beside the machine.

They watched as the older man climbed up the small ladder and opened the machine’s ceiling with the key. “Okay, kid, now I need you to stand up and reach up with your arms. Can you do that?”

Ava looked up at the man and nodded before putting the dragon plush inside the big front pocket of her overalls and standing up, reaching up with both arms. The man reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her up, and the girl giggled as she was lifted up.

The man quickly grabbed her in his arms by the waist once she was at a good height and pulled her out of the machine, handing her to an awaiting Harry so he could free his arms and close the machine again.

“There you go, a small kid for you.” He said, and Ava giggled as Harry took her in his arms and squeezed her.

“Thank you so much, sir.” Uma said to the man with a relieved smile as she rubbed the little girl’s back.

The man gave her a smile and waved her off, “Don’t worry about it, thank  _you_ for making my day interesting.” He said and the worker nodded, both smiling at them. Harry chuckled.

“That’s Little Ava for you.” He winked to the blonde girl, and she grinned at them proudly.

“I’m hungry.” She announced, and the adults chuckled.

“Guess that’s our cue,” Harry said, “Thanks again, guys.”

They nodded with a smile and Uma and Harry started to make their way out, only then noticing how many people had gathered around to watch the scene.

“How does McDonald’s sound, A?” Harry asked the girl in his arms as they made their way towards the elevators.  

Ava gave him a thumbs up and nodded seriously, and they chuckled. “That’s a smart girl right there.” Uma commented as she pressed the button to call for the elevator.

As they waited, they watched as Ava reached inside her front pocket and pulled the dragon plushie out, grinning happily at it.

“Why was that dragon so important that you crawled into that machine to get it?” Uma asked curiously as they stepped into the elevator.

Ava looked down at the little pink and purple dragon then at Uma, a proud smile on her face, “I wanted it for mommy, ‘s her birthday next week and dragons are her  _most_ favorite.”

Harry and Uma looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces and Uma couldn’t help but squeeze the girl’s cheeks affectionately as Harry squeezed her in his arms. “Aren’t you just the cutest badass in the world?”

Harry didn’t even protest her use of swear words this time, adding, “Your mom’s gonna love it, kid.”

Ava smiled and held the dragon closely to her chest, laying her head on Harry’s shoulder as they made their way out of the building. Uma grabbed her phone on a whim and opened a new text, shooting Mal a quick  _‘your kid is literally the best’_ and receiving an  _‘I got a good one, don’t I?’_ in response not too long after.

Uma smiled. She couldn’t wait to show the pictures she took to Mal – after her birthday, of course. She didn’t want to spoil little Ava's surprise after she went through all that trouble.

Turns out, this rebellious phase of Ava’s wasn’t all that bad. After all, as far as she was concerned, Uma had the coolest godchild in the world.

(Although, she  _does_  hope Ava grows out of the climbing-up-shelves and crawling-into-machines phase soon.)


	3. eyeliner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a platonic! evie/harry + eyeliner that I was prompted a while ago and I thought it'd be fitting to post on this series as well lol.

“Can you please stop moving? I’ll poke your eyeball.” Evie chided for the third time, her left hand moving to hold Harry by the back of his neck to keep him in place. When she’s sure he won’t move his head again, she brings her hand back to his face to pull his waterline down again. He automatically looks up again, and Evie gets back to coloring it black.

“Thanks again for this, Ev.” Harry says after a few seconds of silence. His tone is calm and genuine, and the brunette smiles as she finishes applying it to one eye. “It’s hard doing my eyeliner with a dislocated shoulder and Uma gets nervous she’ll blind me.”

The Latina chuckles, “It’s no problem,” she finishes under his eye, “Now close your eyes.” He does as told, and Evie pokes the tip of her tongue out as she focuses on her work, “Why do you need the eyeliner today, again?”

“I’m dressing up as a pirate for my young cousin’s birthday party.”

“Ah…” Evie nods, trying not to smile at the sheer adorableness that was Harry Hook and the little ones. “You’ll be the pirate with the dislocated shoulder?”

Harry, who still had his eyes closed as Evie finished her work, smiled and chuckled at her question, “Uma’s calling me Sling the Pirate.”

Evie laughs along with him and finishes her work. When she’s done, she caps the eyeliner pencil and then, with her right hand to Harry’s chin, moves his head from side to side to check for flaws. He opens his eyes and looks back at her, and with a flourish she pecks the tips of her fingers, “Impeccable.”

He smiles at her and stands from her bed, moving towards her mirror to check for himself. “It’s wonderful, couldn’t have done better myself.” He turns to her, “Thank you Evie, you just made Sling the Pirate’s liner game level up.”

Evie rolled her eyes, then she studied his outfit, “Next time, you come to me for your outfit. I’ll make Sling the Pirate a fashion icon.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

Evie tsked, faking modesty, “Oh please, Your Highness is fine, thank you, Sling.”


	4. survey.

_**"how did you fail a survey?"** _

__

“Wait, what happened?” Uma interrupts her boyfriend, not sure she heard him right. Harry sighs on the other end of the video call.

“I failed a survey,” he repeats, a tired tone coloring his voice.

“Uh-huh. How, exactly?” Uma asks, fighting the urge to laugh.

“How, what?” Harry asks, definitely deciding to play dumb.

“How did you fail a survey?” Uma repeats patiently. Harry groans.

“I don’t wanna say it ‘cos it’s too embarrassin’.”

“Just say it.”

“They were askin’ all these questions about signs —“

“Uh huh…”

“— and I was givin’ them answers to their questions. But —“

“But?”

“— But they were talkin’ about road signs an’ th’ new freeway they’re buildin’ an’ I was just goin’ oan an’ oan about astrology like an idiot.”

“Oh, Harry…”

The boy rolls his eyes, “It’s okay, ye can laugh.”

Uma promptly cackles, and Harry watches her laugh with a silly grin on his face.

He’d gladly make a fool of himself every single day if it meant Uma would laugh like this every time.


	5. drunk.

“Harry, I swear to God —“

 _“Don’ swear tae God, love. It’s frowned upon,”_ Harry shouts back, his words slurring and mixing with his already strong accent in a way that made his speech a little more difficult to understand.

“Shut up and get down, Harry!” Uma shouts, her neck beginning to cramp from looking up at the roof of Ben’s house as Harry balanced himself on his drunken feet, a bottle of cheap wine in one hand while the other reached up to the sky.

 _“Ah can tooch th’ moon!”_ Harry shouts to no one in particular, and Uma rolls her eyes.

“You’re an idiot! Come down now! You’re drunk —“

“ _Am nae_!” Harry shouts in indignation, clearly offended by such allegations, “ _‘m just a wee buzz’d!”_

“Harry, dude, you look crazy -“ Jay begins to shout, but a poke in the rib from Carlos makes him stop. Carlos shushes him and he sighs but stays quiet.

“Harry, seriously, come down now!” Uma shouts, losing her patience. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Gil beginning to move towards the roof to try and get his friend from danger without said drunken friend noticing.

_“Ah can’t, ah wanna tooch th’ moon. It’s reit there — whaur did it go? Oh, there it is! Awrite moon! Hoo ye doin’?”_

“What the fuck is he saying?” Uma hears Mal whisper to someone behind her, and she hears Evie muttering ‘something about the moon, I think’ back to her. She sighs.

“Harry, you can talk to the moon from here.” Ben tries to reason with him, and Harry pretends he doesn’t hear him.

“Harry, come down already.”

 _“Coods ye stop oppressin’ me when I’m tryin’ tae gab tae th’ moon abit our love?”_ Harry slurs back, clearly upset.

“What?” Uma frowns.

“ _Ah said lae me be!_ ”

“Oh. Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk and standing on a roof maybe I would! Get down!”

There’s a pause and Harry audibly sighs in frustration, and Gil’s just about on the roof with him when he says,  _“Ye sent Gil up tae get me?”_

“Yes, now let him.”

 _“Fine.”_ Harry waits in silence for Gil to finally reach him, and when his blonde friend does and before he could catch his breath, Harry rushes to the end of the roof and jumps into the pool. The crash of his body against the water is loud and sends a huge wave outside, making the others scream and Audrey shriek. The once cyan colored water of Ben’s family pool was now red, thanks the bottle of wine that Harry had jumped into the pool with, and in Uma’s case, thanks to the rage in her eyes once Harry’s blue ones peeked from the water after a moment of complete silence as they waited to see if the boy was still alive after that.

After leaving out a relieved breath, Uma focused her enraged eyes on her boyfriend.

“ _Harrison James Hook!”_

“ _Aw, fuckin’ hell.”_


	6. detention.

Uma doesn’t exactly enjoy being here on Saturday mornings. Granted, she doesn’t enjoy being here on any day of the week, but Saturdays can be a bit of a stretch.

And it’s not even her fault that she’s here! I mean —

Okay, yeah, maybe it’s partially her fault. But she swears she didn’t know if you are late and deliver half assed excuses for like, two whole weeks, because you overslept or forgot you had to go to school or —  _oh, you get it,_ you had to make up time for it on Saturdays.

And it’s not like this rule is well-known, either! She googled it. Her principal must just have pulled this out of his ass — frankly, that would make sense if you saw him. He hates his job and the students. Uma swears she saw him trip a student once. Mal thinks she’s full of it, but it’s true. It was a freshman, too. And —

And she digresses.

And it’s not like she’s having an actual class or anything — one of the worst subs for English came in, threw some papers on their tables and told them to write an essay on whatever topic is there. And it doesn’t even count for a grade.

So, basically, what the fuck is she even doing here at this point, you ask. Well, she’s still here because Harry Hook is an annoying person. An annoying person that just about loves writing essays — almost as much as he likes to ramble on and on about whatever his heart desires and his thick Scottish accent doesn’t let people fully understand. Most people would be surprised by this, because Harry doesn’t look like someone who likes doing anything school related — and while that may be true in some cases (see: his attendance records on Math classes or lack thereof), Harry actually lives for English class and anything that has to do with it. Uma knows for a fact that Harry journals and reads poetry on his free time. It’s one of the many charms of one Harry Hook.

But that’s not her point. Her point is Harry’s annoying, and Harry loves writing essays because he just loves to speak his mind —  _specially_  when no one asks — and the moment Uma had announced that “this is bullshit, I’m leaving”, Harry had shushed her as he fished his trustworthy pen from his beat up jacket’s pocket and said, “ _hauld oan love, wait for me,_ ” which, naturally, had made Uma sit back down and be annoyed in silence.

The sub teacher barely glanced up from his book in front of the class, so Uma had fully given up on trying to look like she was doing the work that was expected of her about twenty minutes ago. A bored turn of head towards Harry at the desk beside her and she rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration — and maybe endearment,  _maybe_  — when she sees that his blank paper is filled with notes and scribbles and lines as he puts his thoughts down.

“Harry,” Uma hushes lowly, her dark eyes running furtively across the room to see if anyone had heard her. Apparently not, because Harry remains focused on his essay — “ _Harry_.”

Harry hums at the more forceful hush, but doesn’t look up.

“Harry, I’m bored.”

“Ah ken, love,” he says in an almost teasing whisper and Uma tries her damn hardest not to smile in response to him as he continues, “Maybe do yer work? That could be fun.”

Uma rolls her eyes, “You give him an essay and suddenly he’s a scholar —“

“Shh,” Harry shushes her, finally looking up at her. “I swear, I’m almost done here.”

“Okay.” Uma sighs, and Harry goes back to his essay. Three beats, and then, “Hey, how does that song go again?”

Harry takes a moment to answer, “Which song, love?”

“That one — the one I like with the drums. You know the one.”

A beat, and then, “I don’t think I know the one, love.”

“Maybe I heard it with Mal.”

“I think you did.” He responds, his eyes running over the blue ink words on his paper. Uma clicks her tongue once, twice, and then —

“How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”

Harry hums, “I’d give ye $20, but I’m plannin’ on takin’ ye tae get somethin’ tae eat after this.”

“Oh, I  _am_  hungry.”

“Let me just finish this, love, and we can ditch,” Harry responds promptly, scribbling down words fast-pacedly on the sheet on the desk.

“Alright, fine.” Uma’s shoulders drop, knowing it’d be an useless battle until Harry was done with his essay.

Uma’s not entirely sure why Harry’s here, either. As far as she knew, he’d already settled his hours of ditched Math classes about two weeks ago, and she knows for a fact he’s never in his life missed an English class willingly. She remembers the week he had been sick and refused to skip his Literature classes only to pass out from exhaustion the minute the bell rang signaling the end of the class. (Harry’s nothing if not intense).

As if answering to her prayers, Harry suddenly sits up and grins proudly at the two —  _two?_ — sheets of paper on his table and tucks his pen away in his pocket again, a contented air around him that makes Uma want to smile. She doesn’t, because there’s  _two_  sheets instead of  _one_. She’s confused.

“Did you write two essays?” She asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yep,” He pops the ‘p’, “One for me and one for ye. Yers is more a counter argument to mine, so it’s like a debate, really — what?”

“How’d you get my sheet?” Uma asks, looking down at the bare desk in front of her wondering when he’d taken it from her without her noticing.

“I jus’ nicked it. Ye were so out of it, I just slid it right off yer desk,” he chuckles, “I just need ye to sign it.”

Uma nods and he slides the paper back on her desk, and the dark haired girl looks at the filled sheet in front of her with raised eyebrows. She shouldn’t be surprised, really, but she is. Harry had fully written two essays, with two different arguments and filled with words that Uma knew he’d never admit to knowing or using. He’d even gone the long way to change up the handwriting so it looked different. Uma can’t help the smile and the shake of the head that escapes her as she signs her name and the date.

“You’re crazy,” Uma mutters to him when they make their way towards the front desk, where the teacher only points towards the folder they were to leave their work in. Uma’s voice is filled with maybe too much warmth and affection for a Saturday morning spent in school, but that’s just how things are with Harry.

Harry only winks at her in response, and they quickly part ways with Harry’s essays and grab their bags, not caring if they could already leave or not — it’s not like the sub cared, anyway.

Harry holds the door open for her and she gives him a fake curtsy before she walks through the door, and the sound of Harry’s silent chuckles behind her make her smile as she walks into the hallway.

The taller boy takes her hand in his as the other holds the strap of his bag, and he hums in contented silence as they make their way down the hallway and out of the silent school building.

Then, suddenly —

“Hey, Harry, why were you here today? You never miss English class.” Uma looks up at her boyfriend, her eyes squinting slightly against the sun so she can look at his boyish grin.

“Ah, well — I thought ye’d like the company,” he shrugs, “— and I knew ye wouldn’t do yer essay, so I thought I might as well. Plus the teacher owed me a favor so I just asked her tae be here.”

“Huh.” Uma stands beside Harry’s car, a surprised look on her face. He stops across from her, beside the driver’s seat, and grins.

“Now, I thought ye were hungry?”

Just on cue, Uma’s stomach roars fiercely and she chuckles, “Starving.”

“Well, get on board of yer royal ship, my captain.”

Uma chuckles and shakes her head but does as asked, and the moment Harry drives off from the parking lot she turns to him.

“You’re crazy but I love you and I like you.”

“I love ye and I like ye, too.” Harry smiles, “Even when yer annoying —“ a pause when Uma gasps in mock offense, and then, as he grabs her hand with his free one, he says: “—  _specially_  then.”

Uma sighs contently. Now,  _this_  is a place she enjoys being on Saturday mornings.

 _Actually_ , any day. At any time.

(But that’s just how things are with Harry.)


	7. smile.

Harry likes it when Uma smiles.

No, strike that. He _loves_  it when she smiles.

He’s seen many things in his admittedly short time on Earth - he’s been to many places, seen many things, met many different people. But nothing can quite compare to a smiling Uma.

And, yeah, he thinks she’s beautiful all the time. From the moment she wakes up, with the sleepiness taking over her whole body and soul, to the moment she goes to sleep - she’s beautiful.

But when she smiles? _Oh, man… When she smiles…_

Uma has the kind of smile that people write poetry and songs about. She has the kind of smile that is painted and photographed, immortalized in images but not quite the same and as powerful as the real thing. Uma smiles like she sings -  _powerful, beautiful, moving._  Something that involves you and makes you forget about everything else. Makes the world and its problems seem irrelevant - it’s as if she holds the universe in her smile.

He thinks Uma’s smile could very well change the world. When Uma is so happy that her whole expression lights up and her mouth turns into the biggest, widest open mouth smile and her eyes reflect that almost childlike glee? That could warm the coldest of hearts; could cure the deadliest of the diseases.

Harry sees the world in photographs - his blue eyes are almost always hidden behind camera lenses, wanting to keep the world in a photo album so he never forgets the images that have once caught his eye, even if for a minute, so he never forgets that there’s beauty in the smallest things - and he finds that ever since he saw her smile for the first time, his photo albums have become less about the places and the views and more about how her smile looked radiant in the 4PM light. As if her smile was enough of a reminder.

And he finds himself more and more addicted to making that smile appear on her face - because as much as Uma’s smile made him feel like he could conquer the world, nothing could quite compare to what he felt knowing  _he_  was the reason that smile was there in the first place.

Harry wants to spend the rest of his life, until the very last second of his days, making sure that that smile stays where it should always be. He wants to make sure that as long as Uma lives and breathes, her smile follows her along the way. Because her smile was what had him hooked from the get go. And it’s never stopped - every time he sees her smile, he feels the same way he did when she gave him a smile for the first time and he’d fallen in love.

Uma’s smile makes him feel like he’s falling in love with her all over again. It makes him feel like no one has ever loved anyone in the world the way that he loves her in that very moment. And he never wants to stop feeling like that. He’s addicted;  _hooked._

She’s mid laugh at something on the television when she notices Harry watching her silently, his eyes reflecting an emotion Uma can’t quite place. She raises an eyebrow, mirth still making her mouth turn upwards as she asks, “What?”

Harry seems to catch himself, and he shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts, his eyes set on Uma’s amused smile before he gives her one of his own, “Nothing, just…” He sighs, pulling her closer as he lays a tender kiss on the side of her head,  _“Please never stop smiling.”_

Uma rewards him with a special smile - the one that’s soft and affectionate and reserved for him only and makes his heart beat fast. The one that only really appears in moments like these, when she cuddles up closer to him and lays her head on his chest as he hugs her to him.

“As long as I have you with me,” She starts quietly, listening to his heart, “I don’t think I ever will.”

Harry smiles, “Promise?”

She inches up to kiss his cheek before laying her head back on his chest, “Promise.”


	8. fashion.

“So, Uma, I was thinking about doing something like this,” Evie says as she glides the pencil across the blank paper on the desk before her, “because this kind of design would look so good for someone of your stature.”

Uma studies the design on the paper for a second before she nods, “Yeah, I like that.”

Evie beams, “Okay, and the color palette —“

“It should be teal and ocean oriented,” Uma says without a skip, and Evie nods. Harry makes a noise on the side of Uma and the girls acknowledge him for the first time. “Yes, Harry?”

The boy gives her an apologetic grin, “Sorry, love. Ah ken that’s yer go tae, but I actually was thinkin’ ye would look absolutely stunnin’ in red. Maybe e'en gold,” His eyes brighten in excitement and he looks at Evie, now, “Oh, gold! Evie, can we dae gold?”

Evie’s eyes now match Harry’s excitement, and she thinks for a moment before she nods and squeals, “Oh my, Harry, I literally have the most stunning sheer gold fabric back in my room. Like, think something like Rapunzel’s hair, but more fabulous.”

“Oh, that’s amazin’! Can Ah see it?” Harry leans over, now completely into the conversation, and Uma watches him with a secret adoring smile while Evie positively beams at him. “Maybe we can e’en think of somethin’ e’en greater than this design once we’re wi’ th’ fabric. Uma deserves tae be th’ best dressed there. Like she’s gold in itself.”

“Absolutely agree, and I love your enthusiasm.” Evie says, her voice entirely honest and genuine. Harry gives her a boyish grin and Uma smiles.

“He’s not as vocal as you are, obviously, but Harry’s a total fashion nerd. He got some good ideas, and I trust him a hundred percent on helping you with this.”

Harry gives her a grin and Evie smiles softly at them.

“I’m so excited,” Evie squeals, “Shall we?”

Harry nods, excited, and Uma watched as Harry let’s Evie pull him along with her as they babble excitedly about the outfit they were gonna create for Uma.

She likes this, Uma decides.

She likes it when Harry’s happy and able to be himself, completely unapologetic. She likes when Harry’s personality and passion shine through — like gold itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts!


End file.
